Problem: Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $2\dfrac{3}{4} \div 3 = $
First, let's rewrite $2\dfrac34$ and $3$ as fractions: $2\dfrac{3}{4} \div 3 =\dfrac{11}4 \div \dfrac31$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac31$ is $\dfrac13$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{11}4 \div \dfrac31=\dfrac{11}4\times\dfrac13$ $=\dfrac{11\times 1}{4 \times 3}$ $=\dfrac{11}{12}$